


Her Serpent Hero

by bettysroses



Category: Riverdale - Fandom, bettycooper, bughead - Fandom, jugheadjones - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Riverdale, beronica, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettysroses/pseuds/bettysroses
Summary: The Cooper family may seem perfect from the outside, but that's because you haven't seen them from the inside.When Betty Cooper finally has enough of being treated badly by her 'family' she leaves. Walking right into the serpent kings arms as he shows a new side of himself to everyone...





	Her Serpent Hero

**Author's Note:**

> The Cooper family may seem perfect from the outside, but that's because you haven't seen them from the inside.  
> When Betty Cooper finally has enough of being treated badly by her 'family' she leaves. Walking right into the serpent kings arms as he shows a new side of himself to everyone...

TRIGGER WARNING! abuse - stay safe -

 

She ran, and she ran, and she ran.

Away from that torture of a home. The abuse, it had been minor when she was younger. It was worst for her older brother, Charles, who she hadn't seen for three years now. As she grew up, it started to change from hurtful words, to her being kicked around a bit.

That changed to her being punched in the stomach, and then to now, a sixteen year old girl who is in so much pain on a daily basis, hiding it from her friends, from her teachers, from everyone. To everyone else, their the perfect family. The Coopers. 

She'd decided, she'd had enough of that home, of them people. It wasn't easy, getting out. She hadn't done it before because, well where does she go now? And her dad was always sat in the living room. So it was three am when she'd jumped out her window.

It was quiet, as she wandered around the town. She noticed things she hadn't noticed before. Like how there weren't any cats around, and the grass wasn't all that fresh. As she kept walking, she realised that her life, to anyone else seemed amazing.

She had a 'good' family, she had good grades, she was a good person with lots of friends and happy life. But she didn't have a happy life. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she kept walking, by now she was hungry. It'd been six hours since she last ate.

Well her mother only ever gave her salad and fruit, nothing sweet. Ever. Her stomach rumbled as she now focused on the fact that she was exhausted, the place she was was extremely unfamiliar and she needed comfort and help. It was dangerous.

Betty started to regret leaving the house, but that regret slowly went away.

"No, I got myself out of that hell house. I shouldn't regret that" She whispered to herself.

She stood back up and walked around this part of town, their was graffiti tom the cars and walls. Smashed windows, and wanted posters. But she didn't care, it made her feel something. Excitement. She loved the idea of adventure.

Rain. It started to rain, that's where it again, went downhill.

She was cold, hungry, tired, alone, scared, wet.

"Who the hell are you?" A deep voice asked her. She was startled.

Looking up, there was a boy, a very handsome boy. Who looked confused, and for so,e reason kind of worried and the sight of the tearful, cold, innocent girl.

"I'm, uh, I'm Betty. Who are you?" She asked confidently.

He chuckled. "I'm Jughead, Jughead Jones. Now what are you doing here at four in the morning, in the rain, and crying?" He asked, sarcastically yet softly.

"Well I could ask you the same thing" She explained.

"Yeah I guess you could, well I'm out looking for my dog, now what are you doing out?" He replied, she sighed. Not expecting him to actually answer her.

"I ran away from home, and I don't have anywhere to go"

He seemed shocked at this. From her outfit choice, he could tell she was from the northside. All southsiders thought the northsiders lives were perfect.

"May I ask why you decided to run away?" He asked curiously.

"No you may not" She replied, he chuckled again. Nodding slowly.

"Don't want to talk about it? That's fine, now then what are we gonna do with your whole homeless, cold, most likely hungry, situation?" He asked.

"I don't know, I'll be fine" She shrugged.

"That's not good enough for me, sorry love, come with me. I'll get you some of my friend Toni's clothes for you to borrow, and we'll go on from there" He said.

"Listen, I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine really-"

"Well listen to me, you're out here alone, cold, hungry, it's raining, you're crying, and your on a very dangerous side of town" He explained "Now come on"

She couldn't be bothered to argue, so she followed him slowly. 

They arrived at some sort of pub, called the Whyte Wyrm.

There weren't many people inside, some oldies drinking. And that's about it, but to be fair. It is only four am. He led her over to the bar, where there was a girl. With purple hair, who was cleaning glasses with earphones in.

"Just sit tight, I'll take you upstairs in a minute" He explained.

Why is he taking her upstairs? Is that illegal? She ignored the thought and nodded.

"Hey Toni" He shouted, tapping her shoulder. She took her earphones out.

"What do you want jones?" She asked softly, before noticing Betty "Who's this?"

"This is Betty, listen I'll explain later, but do you have any clothes here that she can borrow?" He asked desperately, she shook her head.

"No I'm sorry, I can bring some over after my shift which ends in an hour" she says.

"That'd be great, thanks Topaz" He says.

He indicates for Betty to follow him, so she does. They go up to a small apartment type thing and she realises that it's his home. She likes it.

"Listen, I know we only just met but I don't want you to be homeless. Please stay here, you can stay in the spare room, I don't mind you staying, I can get you clothes. A job in the bar, whatever you need, just please I can tell whatever happened at home must've been bad, I don't want you to go back there" He explained, she smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course I'm sure, for tonight you can just borrow some of my clothes since yours are wet, I'll get them dried, the only thing I was in return is you maybe helping me find my dog tomorrow if he doesn't come back tonight. Which he probably will because he does this like on a weekly basis now" He says, she nods.

"Yeah of course, but I can just sleep in these, with a towel under me or something-"

"Oh shut up, come on" He lead her to his room, throwing her a shirt and some shorts. She thanked him before he left the room so she could get changed.

He knocked on the door around eight minutes later, he got no response so he knocked again. No response, he opened the door slowly and found her laying down on the bed asleep.

He grinned, throwing a blanket over her, before getting in the spare bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I hope you're enjoying!


End file.
